


A "trusty" Friend

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [15]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Request Fill, Urination, female omorashi, some light teasing, that was actually a lot of fun to work on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting.The Chosen Undead with the name of Catherine ventures into the catacombs only to run into trouble once she meets the man known as Patches. While this is enough trouble on its own, she also wished she hadn't drank quite that much tea beforehand.
Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A "trusty" Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is the request from the Ashamed Anon and I must admit, I had a lot more fun writing it than I thought. Catherine felt very naturally to me and I genuinely enjoyed writing her, alongside with the teasing of two characters. Having two characters interact with each other is still my fav thing to write ^^
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I would love to see your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

Catherine was sitting next to the bonfire in Fire Link Shrine, her maps spread out next to her, a teapot boiling over the bonfire as well as a steaming cup of tea in her hands, while the helmet of her elite knight set was sitting next to the maps. 

It had been a few weeks since she had come into the land of Lordran, rescued by a fellow elite knight from the Asylum and while the poor man had met his fate before she could even ask his name, his sacrifice had enabled her to go on her own journey and fill the shoes of the Chosen Undead, as the legend of Astora said. At least Catherine was pretty sure that being the Chosen Undead was her role and so far, she had succeeded and rang one of the Bells of Awakening in the Undead Parish.

On the sidelines, she had also made it her task to map out the land of Lordran. Drawing maps had always been a passion of hers and nobody around here seemed to have a map, not the Crestfallen Warrior staring at her as she sat at the bonfire, nor the Catarina knight that sat in front of the gates of the giant fortress nor the sunlight warrior that had helped her taking down the Bell Gargoyles. Catherine probably would have managed to find the second bell of awakening already, if not for her desire to map these landscapes out first. However, as an Undead it didn't matter, she didn't need to sleep or eat. She actually only was drinking tea because it was warming her from inside, that was a very nice feeling. She was glad that she reverted her form back to being human though, as Hollow she couldn't taste anything at all and even as human it was difficult, but she had countered it by letting the tea steep as long as possible. For any non Undead the tea probably would have been far too strong, but for her it was perfect. 

Catherine viewed her maps as she worked her way through the teapot, pouring herself another cup whenever her current one was empty. One time she even offered the Crestfallen Warrior a cup, but he just gave her a dismissive look and then continued to brood. Catherine shrugged it off and planned her next steps. 

She only knew that she had to get down below, that was all the info that the Crestfallen Warrior had been willing to give and as she viewed her maps, she felt that the most likely route to take would be the graveyard. She had been there when she just had arrived in Lordran, but the skeletons there had been too much for her. Now, that she had gathered more experience as well as having finding an ember in the forest, that Andre, the blacksmith, used to turn one of her weapons divine, she felt far more prepared to take on the graveyard. The graveyard was scarped and if her theory was correct, it would lead into catacombs and she very much hoped to find the second bell of awakening down there. Her other options all let her stand in front of locked doors. The only door she could actually open was one near the bridge where the red drake dwelled and while the stairs led down, they only led to a lower part of the undead burg. Catherine doubted that she would find her bell of awakening there. 

As Catherine wanted to pour another cup of tea, she had to realize that the teapot was empty. It seemed like she had rested long enough. She got up and put all her maps in her bag, cleaned out the teapot and then fitted on her helmet. She normally would fight with a straight sword, but because of the nature of the skeletons in the graveyard, she had asked Andre to turn a club into a divine weapon. She hoped that the bluntness of the weapon would help to shatter their bones. 

Catherine pulled out some fresh parchment and some coal and let it hang slightly out of her bag, she wanted to be able to draw on her map anytime she desired. Once she was ready, she took her new club in her right hand and headed for the graveyard. 

It was just as she thought. The combination of the divine weapon as well as the bluntness of the club made it easy to mow through the hordes of skeletons the graveyard threw at her, making her able to take a good look around and sketch the area for her map. It only got dangerous once, when a tall skeleton with a cleaver joined the ones that were more her size. After this fight, she definitely needed to take a good swig of Estus. Her reward was a sword she recognized as Zweihander. However, Catherine preferred to use one handed weapon with a shield, so she simply put it into her bottomless box so that no hollow could find and use it. 

Upon further inspecting the graveyard Catherine found something far more valuable than the sword, some binoculars. That would make mapping out Lordran so much easier. She picked the binoculars up and determined that they still worked, very well even. It certainly had already been proven useful to come here. 

After Catherine was down with mapping out the layout of the graveyard, she did indeed find the entrance to a cave. Satisfied, she entered it, seeing that the path went downwards. Indeed, she seemed to be on the right track, surely she would find her bell of awakening once she had climbed down these catacombs. However, Catherine had grossly underestimated the horrors that Lordran would throw at her, because the wisp like creatures floating around turned out to be floating heads that would blow themselves up with a blood curdling scream when they spotted her. 

Catherine managed to avoid the explosion, but she continued with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Fortunately, only more skeletons were in her way and she even found a bonfire with a strange sorcerer next to it which she took out. The sorcerer left his weapon behind, which was a lantern shaped like a skull. Even though Catherine knew the foes outside the room she just had slain would come back, she rested at the bonfire to fill up her Estus and make sure that she would revive here instead of Fire Link should she fail. Not that she planned on dying. She wasn't in the mood to waste some humanity and she also wasn't in the mood having to feel the pain of dying. She could consider herself lucky to have been an elite knight of Astora before her first death, anything less probably would have a more than hard time in a land as hostile as Lordran. 

Even after resting, the uneasy feeling in Catherine's stomach didn't vanish, but she chose to ignore it. She probably was a bit nervous about delving further down the catacombs. She took a deep breath and reassured herself and then got up, taking care of the skeletons outside of the room and then taking the path she had discovered earlier. 

The sight she was allowed to see after more skeletons had met their end at her club was breathtakingly beautiful. Various paths intertwined and led down the catacombs all while a waterfall rushed down, meeting an underground river out of her sight. In fact, Catherine just had to sketch the sight in front of her, it would be perfect for her map. As she was drawing, she had the feeling that the sound of the waterfall bothered her somehow, but she didn't had a clue why. She pinned it on being nervous, she might have been strong enough to take the skeletons out now, but nobody could say what the bottom of the catacombs would have in place for her. 

After Catherine was done sketching the sight in front of her, she started to follow the only path she could see, taking care of every skeleton in her way and there were many. Worse even, another one of the sorcerers tried to off her with fire out of her reach and when she managed to find a way over to them, the skeletons had started to pick up bows and bombarded her with arrows. Once Catherine came out on the other side of the path, her mood had significantly worsened. 

It didn't get better when she had to realize that the bridge that she needed to cross to the other side was covered in spikes. Luckily, not far away she found a lever which reversed the bridge so that she could cross and take care of the skeletons on the other side. The divine club served well in getting rid of them and as Catherine continued her mood lifted a tiny little bit, she was slowly getting the hang of this place and mapping it out would be a nice reward to her adventure. 

However, before Catherine could move on to the lower layers, she stopped when she saw another person standing around. It seemed like she wasn't the only one exploring the catacombs, that man must even have been here before her or she would have crossed paths with him. Catherine had crossed paths with many different Undead already on her journey, so she thought it wouldn't hurt to introduce herself to this one as well. As she approached him, he noticed that he was completely bald despite looking rather young. She wondered if he shaved his head or if he had lost his hair naturally. Or maybe he had shaved it and because he was undead it would never grow back. While Catherine was still amused about her thoughts, she raised a hand in greeting. 

The man turned around to face her and said in a rather lazy sounding voice: “Good day! You look reasonable sane! What are you doing in the Catacombs? Are you a Cleric or something?” 

Catherine side-eyed the man for a few seconds before answering: “No, I am not. As should be apparent by the armour I am wielding, I am an elite knight of Astora. I am on a quest to fill the shoes of the Chosen Undead.” 

“Oh, you believe in that old tale?”, the man said, looking as bored as before. “Here I thought you came for the trinkets if you are not a cleric. Well, whatever your business here is, this place is treacherous, so do watch your step.” 

The man ended his sentence with a chuckle and left Catherine stand there rather confused. He hadn't even asked for her name nor had he given her his own. Catherine very much had the feeling that she wouldn't enjoy talking to him, so she simply said: “I thank you for the warning. I will take care when I further descend into the catacombs.” 

Still polite, Catherine gave him a bow, worrying a little bit because she could feel a sting in her stomach from the motion and then let the man standing, moving on. She looked back one last time, but the man was still just standing there, he didn't seem like he wanted to move on his own. Maybe he was simply out of Estus and waited at a safe place until someone (her for example) took care of all the skeletons. Or he was waiting for someone, he had asked if she was a cleric after all. 

Catherine shrugged it off and continued her way, club in the right hand, shield in her left. The next bridge she had to cross wasn't covered in spikes, which was a nice change, that meant she didn't have to pull the lever that would flip that bridge. Catherine set her feet on the bridge and as she had halfway crossed it, she heard a rumble and then she gasped as she realized that the bridge was about to flip! 

She had to think fast. The other side of the bridge would be full of spikes which would cut here, even with her armour but not making it to the other side would mean certain death when she fell down. Or she could try and land on the ledge that looked like it was close enough so that the impact wouldn't kill her. Either way Catherine had to make a quick decision and so she jumped, aiming for the ledge. Unfortunately, Catherine misjudged the landing only a few centimetres and so she was soon hanging onto her dear life, dangling from the edge of the ledge as she tried to pull herself up, which wasn't an easy feat wearing several pounds of plate armour. 

After she finally made it, she breathed out and then had to held a hand over her stomach, it was kind of stinging. She wondered if she got hurt, but there was no blood seeping out of her armour. Though, she had the feeling that her underwear was a bit damp and Catherine sighed as she connected the dots. She thought she had been spared from it because she was undead, but apparently she could still get her bleedings. That would explain both the dull pain in her stomach and the dampness in her underwear. At least nothing she had to worry about, for now she wanted to know what had happened. 

Catherine searched the floor next to her for the divine club and froze when she couldn't find it anywhere, starting to search the ledge with both her eyes and her hands. After a few minutes she had to realize that she must have dropped her weapon during her jump. 

With a frustrated sigh, Catherine sat down and let her thoughts wander. There was no way that the bridge would have moved on its own, there was a lever needed for it. The only other person that wasn't a mindless skeleton in this place with her was... the bald man from earlier! 

Catherine shot up, pulled out her sword and started running. Oh, that jerk would get an earful of her! 

Taking down every skeleton that dared to cross her way, Catherine soon managed to get back up to where the bald man had been standing and indeed, he was still there.

“You...!”, Catherine growled. 

The man seemed like he wanted to back away as he saw her, but his back was already against a wall. His luck, because that prevented him from having her sword in his back.

“Ah, oh!”, he stuttered and then caught himself: “Well, how are you, then?” 

“You did this on purpose.”, Catherine hissed out. 

“...Oh, oh no, you see, ...I slipped and flipped that lever, you see...” Catherine's eyes wandered to the lever which very much had been pulled out instead of getting pushed in and narrowed her eyes, unseen under her helmet. “...It didn't cause you any trouble, by chance?” 

“Oh, it did cause me trouble.”, Catherine said in a low voice, letting danger seep into it. She might have been an elite knight and honour was important to her, but she also wouldn't let herself be toyed with. “It did cause me quite some trouble indeed.” 

“Are you certain?!”, the man spoke, disbelief in his voice. “Well, that's a fine shame. Oh, I am truly sorry, really!” For some reason Catherine had the feeling that there wasn't an ounce of truth in his words. “But, wait now, you didn't actually fall down, then?” 

“Almost.”, Catherine whispered and clutched her sword tighter. His next words would decide if it would stay in her hand or would get stuck into his chest. 

“Well, why didn't you tell me sooner! All's well that ends well!”, the man shouted out. “Everybody makes mistakes. I am not above it all, I swear! I'm trusty Patches, the one-and-only!”

At least Catherine now knew the name, though she had the feeling he should cut the trusty out of his name. 

“I know! This should make up for it!”, Patches rummaged around in his pocket and produced one of the tiny black humanity sprites. While Catherine still was fuming, she had to admit, these things were useful, more than useful even, because they could ward of hollowing a little while longer and even restore her human form after a death. 

“This isn't over...”, she growled but extended her hand to accept the humanity sprite. “But I will let it rest, for now...” 

“We are on the same side! Undead outcasts!”, Patches said as he dropped the sprite in her hands. “Fantastic, isn't it, my darling?” 

“Excuse me?!”, Catherine said. “I have a name, you know! It is Catherine and you will address my be this name, understood?!” Before Patches could even open his mouth, Catherine heard something and turned around, gasping, as she saw that all the skeletons she had felled on her way up where coming for her. 

“Oh, crap.”, she hissed and then turned to Patches, pointing at the horde with her sword. “Because of you I lost my divine weapon, so help me take care of them!” 

“Darling, they will come back endlessly.”, Patches said, slightly moving behind her, grabbing his own weapon which turned out to be a spear and a large shield, what a cowardly tactic. “You have to find the necromancer who revives them.” 

“I told you my name is Catherine.”, Catherine hissed as she dispatched of the first skeleton. She had started the journey down here in high spirits, but now her mood couldn't be lower. First she had to fight through horde of skeletons, then this annoying jerk had tried to off her, she had lost her weapon and she had to deal with stomach cramps on top of all of it. Indeed, Catherine had the feeling that they got worse and she also had the feeling that Patches behind her wasn't doing much, that she almost took care of all the skeletons herself. Naturally, she didn't get out unscathed and had to take a swig of Estus which somehow seemed to worsen her stomach cramps instead of soothing them. Apparently Estus wasn't made for this kind of pain. 

After every skeleton was on the ground, their bones scattered around, Catherine stood between them, panting heavily. 

“I told you that you need to find the necromancer, or they will all come back soon.”, Patches said. Catherine straightened herself up and grabbed Patches wrist. 

“Then help me finding them, this was all your fault anyway!”, she growled and started walking, dragging Patches along. 

“Oh, I could complain about getting handled so rude, but I can consider myself lucky for a lady is touching my hand.”, Patches said, which made Catherine sigh. That guy didn't knew when to stop, did he? However, despite her wearing full body armour and not even having revealed her face, he still had called her a lady and Catherine found this little detail strangely endearing. She shook her head, what was she thinking? That guy had just been interested in her corpse. Or hollowed out form, nothing more. 

“So how can we recognize the necromancer, _Patches_?”, Catherine said, making sure to spit out the name. 

“You surely have spotted them before, the hooded hollows with the skull like lantern, Rina.”, Patches replied and Catherine stopped, turning around to him. 

“Rina?! I haven't allowed you to give me a nickname! It's Catherine!”, she growled and squeezed his wrist a little harder. He had to know that he was close overstepping boundaries. 

“What do you plan to do should I use it again, Rina?”, Patches said and she could see him smirk and Catherine froze again. He already had figured her out. He knew that she wouldn't actually kill him, as much as he had deserved it, she couldn't bring it over her to kill a reasonable sane undead, even though Patches could be debated if the was reasonable sane, he clearly wasn't hollow and Catherine would never bring it over her to attack another Undead who wasn't hollow. This land was cruel enough on its own. Besides, Rina sounded kind of cute. She never had gotten a nickname before. Wait, had she really just thought that?! 

“I don't want to interrupt your daydream, Rina, but you should know that the skeletons are after us again.”, Patches said in such a casually tone as he had just offered her a cup of tea. Catherine's head jerked around and indeed she could see the horde coming for them. 

“How about you make yourself useful then?”, she said and let go of Patches, pretty much shoving him into the direction of the skeletons. “I search for the necromancer.” 

“Hey, wait!”, Patches yelled out but it was already too late. Catherine was gone and he was left alone having to deal with a mob of skeletons. While he was perfectly capable of fighting, he preferred to not do it. His habit of trickery and staying out of trouble was why he could prolong his hollowing that long. It was far easier to stay sane when you weren't dying every few minutes. 

After the skeletons were down once again, Patches waited for the spell that would make them get up again, but it didn't happen. It seemed like Catherine had found the necromancer. Technically, he didn't had to stay around, but the woman had piqued his interest somehow, so he went to search for her, finding her standing in an alcove over a corpse, a hand on her stomach as if in pain. Patches wondered if she had gotten hurt and was out of Estus but that theory got rebutted as he saw her Estus flask still with enough golden liquid inside of it. 

“Something wrong, Rina?”, he asked and she jerked up, staring at him, shivering a bit before replying: “Uh.., it's... nothing... just...” She seemed to search for words and then sighed: “No, it's nothing. I am fine.” 

Patches watched her a few seconds longer and then a realization hit: “Oh, you don't have to say anything. You could have just tell me that you needed a moment on your own. I won't look.” 

“What are you talking about?”, Catherine asked, straightening herself up. 

“Don't you need to take a piss?”, Patches asked, having noticed the signs. She was positively jittery and if she was in pain already, she must have hold for quite a while. 

“Huh, but.. I never... I thought...”, Catherine stammered and Patches realized another thing. 

“Have you drank something lately? While in human form?”, he asked. Catherine apparently was still quite new to the whole “being undead” thing and might have thought that all her bodily functions were shut off for good. 

Catherine nodded and then added: “A pot of tea. I couldn't taste much, so I let it steep longer... Wait, are you implying that...” 

“Yes, Rina. What gets in has to come out.”, Patches said, knowing all too well because he still liked to indulge in drinking some alcohol and it would need to come out, either because his stomach regurgitated it or through his bladder. 

“So... that's what it is!”, Catherine gasped. “Not my...”, she flushed a bit under her helmet because she almost had admitted to Patches that she thought she had her bleedings. However, that she simply needed to pee was far easier to take care off, but... she wasn't trusting Patches to not look, should she squat down in that alcove. “Anyway, I am fine. I found the necromancer, but not my divine weapon yet. I believe that you will help me find it too.” 

“You sure you don't want to duck down, Rina?”, Patches said with a shrug. “Not that it is my problem...”, he ended with that cattily chuckle that should have been a red flag for Catherine once she heard it the first time. 

“I said I am fine.”, Catherine said. Technically, she could have just send Patches away, but she wanted for him to stay around until they had found her weapon and she had the feeling if she would send him away for even a few minutes, he would bail. She would have just to hold it. Catherine was actually relieved that it wasn't her bleedings, she just wished she had known that drinking while in her human form would reactivate her bladder, then she had made sure to find a corner to squat down to before she had gotten into the catacombs. 

“If you say so.”, Patches said with a shrug as Catherine came out of the alcove. 

“Now, let's search for my weapon.”, Catherine said, not sparing a second glance to Patches as she took the lead. She had to admit, while she was glad that her discomfort just stemmed from a full bladder, now that she knew it felt hard to ignore, especially when she realized that the dampness in her underwear must have come from her losing it a bit when she almost had fallen down because of Patches trap. She clenched her fists at this thought, if not for him she wouldn't be in that situation at all! On the other hand, he was the one who had noticed what her predicament was. She wondered if she only had found out once she would have wet herself. 

“You know, I am surprised.”, Patches suddenly said through the silence, making Catherine flinch and involuntarily lose a spurt. Since when had she become such a scaredy cat? 

“What?”, she said without looking back. 

“I am surprised that you let me follow you, Rina, especially with your back turned to me. Who says that I won't use the next opportunity I get to push you down a pit?” 

Now Catherine turned around, smirked and said: “First, you won't do it because you just told me about it and second, if you get rid of me, then you are alone with all the skeletons horde in this place.” Right as Catherine had finished talking her sword was landing into as skeleton that had sneaked up on them. 

“Your words carry some truth in them.”, Patches said, hiding behind his shield as Catherine was cutting through the skeletons, regretting in every motion that she had drank so much tea back at Fire Link Shrine. Holding while just walking was fine, holding while having to dodge and attack was far more difficult. Also, with the amount of pressure she felt, she could only imagine that her body needed to get rid of all the liquid, not just the unneeded one. She was undead after all and didn't need to eat or drink anymore. 

When Catherine turned around once the skeletons were dead – for now – she saw Patches just standing there and hissed: “You could have helped.” 

“I was covering your back.”, Patches nonchalantly replied and every argument Catherine had on her tongue died. She knew that he was simply a coward, but it felt like he would be able to twist around every word in her mouth. Also, he technically had given her cover, because no new foes had made it to her. Even though it probably had been because they had all been dispatched of. 

“Well, um, thanks, but for now help me find the necromancer before they get revived...”, Catherine said and groaned as she saw the sorcery that would make the skeletons move again. She picked up her sword again and once she was done a second time, needing a moment to catch her breath and cross her legs, Patches wasn't standing at his position anymore. As she searched for him, she saw him stand next to a perfectly ordinary wall. 

“What are you doing? I can't see a necromancer there.”, she said. 

“You surely are still new to Lordran.”, Patches said. “Look, Rina, this wall isn't real.” Patches gave the wall a slight kick and indeed, it just vanished right in front of her eyes, revealing the necromancer who just was in the process of his sorcery and stopped once it saw them. 

“How did you know...”, Catherine said, her eyes wide, not paying attention and suffered a painful wound for it when a fireball hit her. As she still was busy grabbing at the wound and automatically guided her Estus flask to her lips, it was Patches who slipped into the alcove like a cat and took the necromancer out. 

“When you use your Estus right when you got hurt you will just get hurt again.”, Patches said as Catherine put the Estus back on her belt. “You have to wait for the right opportunity. Trust me, I have done that Undead thing for a while now.” 

“Trust is the last word I would correlate with you.”, Catherine said, grumbling, because his words had truth in them. She often had got hurt because she preferred to heal her wounds over getting herself into a better position. 

“It's in my name, I am trusty Patches.”, Patches said with a grin, make Catherine groan. 

“Please, let's just get this over with...”, she said, a hand in front of her visor and moving along. 

As the duo moved further downwards the catacombs, Patches asked: “What is that piece of parchment you have stuck into your belt? Your knight precepts or something?”

“What? No.”, Catherine said, a hand on it. “I plan to map out this land. I noticed that there is a lack of a proper map. I also came down here to draw a map, but my plans got muddled because of you.” Catherine gave him a glare, that he of course couldn't see, but she made sure that he would feel it. 

“That is actually one of the most useful things any Undead coming here could have thought of doing.”, Patches said. “A lot of Undead have hollowed out because they got lost. Not that it could ever happen to me, I can find my way just fine.” 

“Yes, I can believe that you know every way of retreat.”, Catherine mocked, but her mockery couldn't hurt Patches. He had seen and lived through so much already, if anything, he felt a bit of pride for having gotten this proud knightess down to his level. 

“You flatter me.”, he said. “Though there is one way of retreat I don't know yet and it is the way of retreat once I am caught in your gaze.” 

Catherine sighed loudly at his words. Patches wondered if she really was annoyed at him or just was putting up an act. She felt like she wasn't exactly honest to herself. Also, while they were descending Patches noticed more and more the signs of Catherine's full bladder. She had refused to take a piss earlier and Patches asked himself just why. Was she concerned that he would attack her while being vulnerable? While he maybe would have done that with a guy, he wouldn't have done it with a lady. Also, like she had said, he would have had to fight his way back up through the skeletons alone then and last, there wouldn't have been a good way for him to attack her in that alcove. Or maybe Catherine just wanted to find something like a privy, but good luck for her finding one down here, if she wanted to avoid having a wet end, she would need to duck down sooner or later. 

Why not encourage her a bit, she surely must have been uncomfortable. Patches knew all too well from all the nights he had drank too much and had woken up with a far too full bladder. 

“Rina, you know you can just find a corner and duck down into, I swear to you, you won't find a privy down here.” 

“I am not that desperate.”, Catherine replied a bit too quickly, pretty much confirming Patches' suspicion that she had trouble holding. Catherine herself regretted that she had denied the chance to relieve herself, just because of her pride, but mostly because she didn't want to have to pee while Patches was near. She would find her weapon with his help, send him away and then find a corner where she could duck down into. 

“Well, it's not my problem when you wet yourself.”, Patches said and stopped because the path had ended. “That's a dead end. If your weapon's down there, good luck trying to retrieve it.”

“Wait.”, Catherine stepped next to Patches and then dropped a little stone down, a prism stone. The loud sound that would indicate a deathly fall was absent and the prism stone could be seen just clearly. “There is a path.”, Catherine clapped her hands together. 

“So you want to go down there, Rina?”, Patches gave her a side glance. 

“How about you go first and let your head shine the way?”, Catherine said. “It's quite dark down there.” 

“It doesn't glow in the dark.”, Patches grumbled as Catherine gave Patches a little nudge, making him fall with quite some curses on his lips. 

“That was for earlier.”, Catherine said as she landed next to Patches, cursing herself because the impact jostled her bladder. 

“A warning would have been nice.”, Patches grumbled as Catherine brought out more prism stones. Patches made sure to pick the one up that still was on the ledge they were standing, they were perfect to lure unsuspicious adventurers in. 

“I also didn't get a warning.”, Catherine said and jumped down the next ledge, having to wait a few seconds after each jump because of her bladder, silently hoping that they would find her weapon soon or she would have to take care of her business while Patches would be able to watch. 

However, all the torment on her bladder was worth it once the duo landed in a spacious area and Catherine could see the glow of her club. “My weapon!”, she yelled and ran to recover it, ignoring that the motion made another leak escape. 

“Wait, Rina, do you hear that?”, Patches said, holding her back at her wrist. Catherine was surprised how strong Patches actually was, she didn't thought that he would be able to hold her back that easily. 

“What?!”, she said, pissed that Patches had stopped her, she almost had been at the point where she could have gotten some privacy. 

“It sounds like something comes closer.”, Patches said and Catherine now heard it too. There was a sound, a sound she could barely describe, only that she could hear some clattering and something that sounded like a wheel, but she didn't knew why or how somebody should be able to steer a waggon down here. 

As the sight to the sound came into view, literally a skeleton bound to a wheel, Catherine nearly managed to wet herself, just crossing her legs and grabbing her crotch in the last second, which didn't do much physically, but mentally helped her keeping it in. 

“How unfortunate.”, Patches said next to her. “Looks like we can't retrieve your weapon. We should save our hides.” 

“Not on my watch.”, Catherine said. She had come so far, she wouldn't give up yet. She started to move and ran over to her club, grabbing it and despite several of that skeleton wheels chasing her, she managed to dodge with a well timed roll and crush one of their skulls. To her disdain her bladder wasn't too happy about the prolonged exercise and she could feel another leak. Catherine already had resigned to the fact that her underwear wouldn't come out dry, it already was really damp, but at least she planned to hold through to not soil her armour. 

“Patches, how about some help?!”, Catherine cried as she narrowly avoided the attack of two other skeleton wheels and she could see how he moved, cursing a few not very appropriate words under his breath. 

“Don't complain, this was all your fault anyway.”, Catherine yelled and crushed the skull of the next skeleton, feeling the next leak dampening her underwear. It was practically saturated by now. 

“I should search my victims better for now.”, Patches hissed as his spear took out one of the skeleton wheels. Catherine jumped over to crush its skull too, with her holy weapon they wouldn't come back and then there were only two left, which got taken down by both her and Patches. Huh, seemed like they were a better team than expected. 

After every skeleton was down, Catherine stood there and smiled: “Look at this, you aren't half bad.” 

“I take it as a compliment.”, Patches said, leaning against the wall, not showing any signs of moving. That soured Catherine's mood a bit. 

“Now that I have my weapon back, our...”, she started and gasped as she felt that the next leak into her underwear didn't intend to stop and instead had turned into a constant dribble. “Excuse me. Just wait a moment!”, she said and hurried behind the nearest wall where she removed every piece of armour that protected her lower area, gasping again as she noticed just how wet her underwear was and the growing dark stain on it. 

Without having any time to lose, she pulled her underwear down and her dribble turned into a full force stream before she had even had the chance to squat down. Instead of just standing there and let it happen, Catherine still made a point of squatting down and once she had lowered herself, she was letting herself overtake by relief. 

That had been far too close, she almost had wet herself in front of Patches and that would have been the peak of humiliation. She wondered if he would had some dumb words for her then, but luckily she hadn't to worry about it, because she made it. Barely and with less privacy then she had wished for, but she didn't care. Just as she was about to let out a relieved groan, Catherine bit on her lips, at least she didn't want to appear just how close to losing it she had been. 

Catherine stayed behind the wall for quite some while, halfway through her release noticing that she was standing ankle-deep in water and practically staining her feet with her urine, but she would be easily able to wash them. As she wondered if Patches was still there, she turned a bit red in the face. She surely hoped that he wasn't watching. 

Patches meanwhile hadn't moved from his spot. Like he had said, he wouldn't watch her. He may have been a thief, a scoundrel and a bastard, but he wasn't a pervert. Not watching didn't prevent him from hearing everyone though, even though Catherine seemed to try her hardest to be quiet about it. 

“Told her that she should have gone earlier.”, he murmured to himself. 

After what felt like an awfully long time, Catherine's stream ceased and she raised, stepping out of the warm water around her and searching her belongings for a towel to clean herself in some colder parts of the water, as well as pulling out some fresh underwear. Luckily she had made sure to organize herself some more clothes to change. Though she didn't had thought that she needed fresh underwear because the one she was wearing would have ended up being stained with her urine. 

After she was done, she stepped from behind the wall and was surprised to see Patches still standing there. 

“What are you still doing there?!”, she asked. 

“You told me to wait, Rina.”, Patches said and then added. “Feeling better, I assume?” 

Catherine was turning even more red under her helmet as she thought she was capable of and then murmured: “Y...yes...” She then cleared her throat and said: “Anyway, while it was your fault that I lost my weapon, I still thank you for coming with me and retrieving it. I plan to map out the catacombs now, so you don't have to stay around anymore.” 

“Actually, Rina, that project of yours piqued my interest.”, Patches said. “Can I stay around for a while longer?” 

Catherine considered his request. Sure, he was a scoundrel and a bastard, but she had to admit, there were some qualities to be found in the man. She smiled and said: “Only if you stop calling me Rina.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know how Catherine looks like, but because she is from Astora, she is probably blond. 
> 
> I had more fun writing her than I thought. Maybe I use her again. What do you readers think? 
> 
> Last, I will post the exact wording of the Ashamed Anon. I hope I could fulfill your request, if you are still there. If not, I hope anybody who stumbled over this fic enjoyed it ^^ 
> 
> “hi, it's me! i'm not sure if there's a better place to put this, so i'll just leave it here. sorry if it's in the wrong place!  
> i'm probably the only person to request this kind of omo fic, so this is a little awkward, but here we go ^^;;;  
> my request involves a desperate female chosen undead and patches. yes, you heard me right: patches  
> you can choose the chosen undead's class, if you'd like. if you want my input, personally i'd go for an elite knight from astora (lawful good, to combat patches' chaotic neutral. some good character/ship dynamic for ya). if you need a name, you can come up with one, or just leave her nameless. if she does get to have a name, patches should call her by a nickname (which she dislikes, of course). if you want my input again, i think i'd pick catherine, with rina being the nickname  
> i don't really have any other specifications in particular, but perhaps don't make it too wholesome or fluffy. it's patches we're dealing with after all; there's bound to be teasing. but it also shouldn't be downright malicious or angsty either. it should be light-hearted without being sappy  
> maybe throw in some vague, one-sided flirting from patches? he seems to have a soft spot for women, considering his tendency to use pet names with them ("love" and "darling" for women vs "mate" and "bruv" for men. gives off completely different vibes, doesn't it? everything he says gains intimate undertones)  
> to get deeper into character dynamic: the chosen undead should find patches annoying, yet strangely endearing  
> and if it isn't too much trouble, i would like it to focus on both of them, not just the chosen undead; patches' point of view should be described as well  
> the general scenario is all up to you, but i can try to come up with an idea if needed  
> now finally, as to whether the chosen undead ends up wetting herself or not? i'll also leave that up to you  
> btw feel free to make it as explicit as you want. i'm not averse to anything lewd (obviously - this is a kinkfic request)  
> also just want to say i fully understand if you don't want to do this, considering who's involved. it's okay if you don't want to write about the bald rat man (i can't imagine many people would, lol). so don't worry, i won't take it personally if you refuse ^^  
> this ended up way too long i am so sorry”
> 
> One request remaining!


End file.
